


Personal Yesung

by kimrinah (rosalieirenen)



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalieirenen/pseuds/kimrinah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yesung’s weirdness is the clue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Yesung

He came to me that day. I wondered what he wanted. When he sat down beside me not saying a word I decided to ignore him and continued playing Starcraft. He was watching for about a half of an hour. It wasn’t new, he often did it in the past.

“I want to work for you,” he said suddenly in a serious tone.

I looked at him for a second and moved my eyes back to the screen. “What?” I asked. He used to say weird things all the time so it didn’t suprised me. But the next part did. He blurted this statement and I froze, looking at him.

“I want a position of Kyuhyun’s personal Yesung.” He blinked, propably for too long staring at the screen and looked me straight in the eye.

I looked at him, kind of getting what he meant. I mostly understand him.

I didn’t know how to respond to it though. He smiled at me with his gentle smile, usually reserved for fans. It was a fake smile I suddenly understood.

“Nevermind,” he said quietly, looked at the screen for few seconds and stood up, heading to the doors. I unconsciously reached for him to stop him and restrained at the last moment. He leaved my room and I felt bad for hurting his feelings.

.

I still can’t forget that day. But the time it gave me to set my mind and my feelings resulted in conclusions I had to accept first.

I come to him when he stays in my room looking through the window.

“You have a beautifull view, Kyuhyun. I envy you. I see only buildings,” he says and I choke. His view is the same since our rooms are next to eachother.

“Move in then,” I say.

He turns around suprised. I stay in front of him, hands at my back, smiling. He raises his eybrow. The tension rises and I think there’s no point in waiting anymore. I lean on and leave a butterfly kiss on his lips, still smiling. Inside I’m scared, cause I have no idea if I’m allowed to do such thing.

Jongwoon, he turns his head, confused. Now I feel panicky. My heart pounds so fast I think I’m gonna faint. What the hell you want then, Jongwoon?

I’m about to turn on the heel and run out of there but he grabs my hand. Doing something I wasn’t able to do back then.

He don’t move an inch though. My lips are dry and I can’t think of any proper sentence now. I don’t know, I don’t know where it’ll lead me but I need to do it now. I reach for his cheek with my hand and kiss him. Cautiously. Then he sighs right into my mouth and it’s such a sexy thing, from him. I kiss, kiss him more, and he’s kissing me back, and I can’t believe what’s happening.

“Jongwoon,” I whisper. I don’t know if I imagine it but I am sure I hear a quiet moan as a response making me shiver in pleasure.

“Oh, Jongwoon.”

**Author's Note:**

> It’s basically for Cloudy, coz it’s her dream. I wish I’d have such dreams. Love you ♥  
> Special thanks goes to Haru, coz she made me into this mood.  
> It was hard to write Kyu’s POV, but even if you’ll say I went wrong in some point, Clo, I like it this way :3


End file.
